clonewarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TVLwriter
Customizing badges How do you custimise badges.18hiltc 23:56, July 9, 2011 (UTC) ARC Category Yes, but it also never said anything about Blitz, Havoc, or Hammer either. Rex is obviously an ARC, Thire is definitely an ARC, plus, ARC Training comes directly after regular training. They do list Thire. Plus, you cannot make someone an ARC Trooper unless you are an ARC Trooper (Rex and Cody). What I except is always true. Thire is listed as an ARC and from what I said before, they have to be. The reason why you don't see them on Google is that the old Clone Wars ARCs aren't known by names, so they are only known as ARC Troopers. Echo and Fives have many stages of armor, including ARC armor, so if you search you would see that, plus 501st Custom armor, since the episodes name. I'm not calling you dumb, but it's common sense that you have to be the rank to promote someone to that rank. Like a private can't promote someone. http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Clone_trooper_commander (for Thire) it says Courascant Guard, not Shock troopers; that means he was an ARC before Phase II AllAboutClones 19:47, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Hey, TVLwriter, thank you for leaving a welcome message on my talk page. I really appreciate it. I'm new to Clone Wars wiki and I hope to have a fun time. :) Since you made your 501st you are now in The 501st Legion with me and AllAboutClonesEchofives1234 21:47, July 22, 2011 (UTC)Echofives1234 Lok Dod There is a page called Lok Dod. It is really bad, even if Lok Dod was an actual alien. Please delete it. Would I be able to? I see lots of pages like this and want to delete them because they mess up the site. Ahh, Anaken21sec1 had miss named it. It's all good now, but can I still do that? Legoclones etc. There are about three new members who are making floods of new edits with terrible grammar and spelling. Legoclones is making duplicate pages and non-Clone Wars pages. Hey, I'm sorry about the duplicate pages. I go to the wanted pages and I make them, and then I realize that there is already a page with the same name. I realized that I shouldn'd be making non-Clone Wars pages and i won't anymore; I apologize. I also wanted to say thanks for the compliment you gave me. Plus, am I one of the new editors that is making a bunch of mistakes? just so you know, you may have less edits from the new users, because anaken1sec21, legoclones, and macewindudoggy have been mostly editing and creating pages for the sake of getting badges. i just made a couple edits here, but i am currently committed to a personal wiki made by myself and about something i created with my siblings. I don't wish this to be public yet since i am not done and don't want edits by other people who don't even know what they're talking about, but when i am i will advertise it more. sorry. the one about the less edits by the new users was from ObiKenobiUPC No, I wasn't talking about you. It is mostly Anaken21sec1. Since I was banned for a day or two for hardly anything, why hasn't he been? Saesee Tiin btw, you might want to consider going over Saesee Tiin. his page is written really badly. i made a couple edits, but it could still use a lot of improvement -ObiKenobiUPC Past tense editing Why do you want people to edit in past tense? Literature is always talked about in the present tense. It doesn't make sense anyway if they aren't dead. Gee, thanks, that was a great response! You can look at the recent pictures added to see the pages. It's all Anaken21sec1. The pictures prove it. Because school is starting for me, I won't be editing as much. Legoclones 13:51, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Badges I'm working on a wiki that I found and I'm wondering how to be able to achieve badges. I work on it and I enjoy getting badges and I was just wondering how. This is the address. Legoclones 01:41, July 26, 2011 (UTC) The wiki I'm working on I went to Wiki Labs and I can't activate it, but admins can activate it. If you could do it, that would be great! Legoclones 23:28, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Pages Needed/Need Improvement Here are some pages that need to be made: Riyo Chuchi Onaconda Farr Tan Divo Mee Deechi Baron Papanoida Ion Papanoida Shoan Kilian Dao Mon Mothma Cham Syndulla Quinlan Vos Queen Neeyutnee Senator Philo Tee Watt Kaa Thi-Sen Chi Cho Cato Parasitti Jocasta Nu Todo 360 Rush Clovis Pages That Need Improvement Aurra Sing Queen of Naboo Senate Murders Geonosian Pirate Ki-Adi-Mundi General Grievous Asajj Ventress Count Dooku Orn Free Taa Padmé Amidala Wullf Yularen Saleucami Mustafar Dathomir Quell Iridonia Roo-Roo Page Zinn Toa Shahan Alama Robonino As you can see, there are many pages that need to be made, most of them being very important people. there are also some pages that need extreme maintenance. this is for all Clone Wars Wiki editors. ObiKenobiUPC please delete Bounty Hunters. we already have Bounty hunter, which has more information on the page. i apologize for the pages that Anakin21sec1 and Macewindudoggy have made. i happen to know them, and we're making them stop. the two users actually, anaken and mwdoggy are a little younger than you think, and are doing less edits now that they can't get badges. one decided to go to a different wiki, edit, delete a word, re-insert it, then publish multiple times to get badges. i told him he's wasting his time and to do something worthwile Clone Trooper On the clone trooper page, there are some red links on it that I don't have permission to edit and redirect them. It is in the Notable Clone Troopers section and it is obvious that there is a link to them. Legoclones 02:55, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Confederacy please delete the Confederate of Independent Systems, and the Confedaracy Independent Systems. ObiKenobiUPC 01:18, July 31, 2011 (UTC)ObiKenobiUPC yo hey Indianasean, Founder of Clone Trooper Wiki 00:19, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey My Wiki is doing well. I have an account on CWA its called Ancient Knight I am an active user Indianasean, Founder of Clone Trooper Wiki 04:06, August 2, 2011 (UTC) What happen to my badges! It doesn't show my badges! I am not happy! You can tell!18hiltc 20:02, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Citing Sources My older brother, who is in High School says that it is illegal to create a page without citing the website address that you get the information. Most of the information that I and others get is from Wookieepedia. I was wondering if you could say on the homepage that most of the information on this website is from Wookieepedia. I hope that counts. Legoclones 00:37, August 4, 2011 (UTC) are you going to put bages back? macewindudoggy I am macewindudoggy can you go to clonewars aventers wiki i have a masage for you there. Anaken21sec1 and Macewindudoggy As you might have figured out, my brothers are ObiKenobiUPC, Anaken21sec1, and Macewindudoggy. My dad said that, because of some personal reasons, Macewindudoggy and Anaken21sec1 aren't allowed to go on Clone Wars wiki. They can only go on two wikis, made by ObiKenobiUPC and me. They won't be going on this wiki, so I thought you might want to know this. I was also wondering if you could put the badges back on because they won't be on this wiki. If you don't believe me, tell me, and I will ask them to tell you that I am their brother and what I said is true. Also, could you block them for a year, because they might accidentally go on when they shouldn't. Thanks! Legoclones 14:33, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Legoclones 501st Torrent Co. Proof! Well, well, well... look what I found on Wookieepedia! Torrent Company was a battalion of clone troopers within the Grand Army of the Republic. Would this convince you enough now?! LOL HenryDuckFan 03:54, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Warning/Fanon Yeah, first of all, if you have nothing against me, then why did you give me a WARNING? Second, both The Clone Wars Wiki and Wookieepedia are both supposed to be about FACTS! Not FANON or OPINIONS! I also have nothing against you, and you're a nice guy, but you REALLY need to understand that Wiki's should be about FACTS! If you need me, I'll be on Clone Trooper Wiki, which has TRUE FACTS! HenryDuckFan 23:52, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Admin May I become an admin? I am going to ask Wikia if this Wiki can go into spotlight. I have to be an admin, or link a discussion with another admin. Thanks. -- Evanf | talk New skin Hi! I'm Paweł "Ausir" Dembowski from the Wikia Content Team. Would you mind me setting a new, more attractive skin for the wiki? I think it could use a new look now that season 4 is coming Ausir(talk) 22:21, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Edits Do I have enough edits now? I know you can't change me, but still. Evanf talk